


Christmas, the Ian Gallagher Way

by elysianaurora



Series: Home Is Where You Are [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Bliss, M/M, au kinda but not really, mickey gets pampered and showered with love the way he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianaurora/pseuds/elysianaurora
Summary: Mickey and Ian make a deal of 12 days to Christmas - Ian gives Mickey presents of all sorts while Mickey Let’s Ian decorate and go completely extra with their apartment.





	Christmas, the Ian Gallagher Way

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas. I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season and I hope you enjoy this piece I did. Bringing Gallavich to you during this festive time

  
Mickey was so damn exhausted. He was bundled under two blankets because despite them having a good heater that worked, Chicago winter was just an absolute bitch. He was fast asleep, breathing softly in and out. Completely at peace. Something you rarely saw for this man, but like everything in his life, all perfect moments were ruined. Even if it was just a good fucking sleep. The first loud crash only served to stir him from his sleep, as he elicited a quiet mumble. You see, growing up in the rowdy Milkovich household like he did, you got accustomed to loud noises…it either just meant someone was drunk or probably someone was getting the shit beaten out of them. Either way you stayed in bed. By the time the second crash happened though Mickey had quickly remembered that he didn’t live in his father’s house anymore. He lived in the apartment he shared with his fiancé and son. So all crashes in the middle of the night meant he needed to get out of bed. He let out a string of curse words in typical Mickey fashion as he grabbed up a pair of sweatpants that he was sure was his…it wasn’t…and made his way to the sound of the noise.

Exiting their bedroom he saw the hallway light glowing and a mess flowing out of their storage closet. “What the fuck?” He grumbled.

His favourite redhead then stuck out from the closet. “Hey…sorry I woke you.” Ian said smiling.

“What the fuck are you doing? It’s like after midnight. Didn’t you just work a 24 hour shift?”

Ian then stepped around the junk on the floor and approached Mickey, “Well, I’ve been so busy with all my shifts and I realised that we haven’t decorated for Christmas yet so I figured I’d get started.”

“Christmas…are you fucking kidding me? Couldn’t that wait for tomorrow or something?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Ian pouted as he slipped two arms around Mickey’s waist pulling him closer.

“You better get your ass to bed now, and we’ll discuss how you’re not decorating our apartment tomorrow.”

“Why not?” Ian asked pulling his head back.

“Because you overdo it and inside here ends up looking like Santa Claus shit all over the place.”

“I don’t think Santa Claus shits in red and green tinsel…” Ian said like if he was actually thinking about it. “Come on, baby Please?”

“Don’t call me that.” Mickey grumbled as he pulled away and headed to their room. He turned back to see Ian pouting sadly. He put his arm out in a calling motion, “Come on, Let’s go to bed. I’m fucking tired. We can fight about this tomorrow.” Ian grinned widely before following him into their room.

“We don’t have to fight you know…you know you’re gonna give in anyways.”

“I only give in when there’s something in return for me.” Mickey said as he crawled back into bed then took in the view of Ian changing.

“Hmm…what about the thought of Yev being happy when he sees the decorations?”

“Eh. You’re getting warmer.” Mickey said flipping onto his stomach and cuddling his pillow.

“What about me being happy?” Ian said stepping out of his jeans.

“Warmer.”

Ian then starting the crawl on all fours onto the bed. He dipped his head nipping at the back of Mickey’s calf, “How about now?”

“Warmer.” Mickey said around a groan as Ian bit down on the inside of his thigh.

“Hmm. Now?” Ian’s voice was low and seductive and it sent chills down Mickey’s spine.

“Fuck…hot!” Mickey exclaimed when Ian grabbed his two as cheeks biting down on one.

“Mhm..” Ian hummed satisfied, “that’s what I thought”

“W-Why don’t you convince me some more, huh?” Mickey smiled.

“My pleasure.” Ian sang as he got to Mickey’s ears sucking the lobe between his lips.

 

While his fiancé grew up in a house where family didn’t matter and when the holiday times rolled around it was just another ordinary day, Ian Gallagher had the opposite. Living in a house with his five siblings, who somehow always seemed to have the sun shining out of their assholes (according to Mickey) despite the shit life threw at them, Ian had learnt to appreciate Christmas as all the joy it was supposed to bring around.

Fiona was mainly to thank for that. Even though growing up, they didn’t have the extra cash to be spending on gifts and extra food, Ian learnt to appreciate the family time that came with the holiday. And so he was making it his duty to rope Mickey into it. He tried…boy he tried every single year, and slowly he was becoming successful, melting away Mickey’s Scrooge heart.

Ever since their Thanksgiving dinner was a hit, Ian had been trying to convince Mickey that they should dive headfirst into the holiday festivities and create their own little traditions. And this time, Mickey didn’t have the death of his mother or any other legitimate reason to not like Christmas. No he was just being the eternal grumps that he was. “Mick! Can you come give me hand?” Ian called from the storage closet the next morning.

“Where are you?” Mickey asked as he finished up changing into clean clothes. He stepped out their bedroom then to find Ian with his ass stuck out in the air as he was bent of into the closet. “The fuck are you doing waving your ass around like that?”

Ian popped up grinning, “What you like what you see?”

“No…that’s just my job…” Mickey teased sticking his tongue out, “What do you want help with?”

“Can you get the box of fairy lights? It’s like tucked to the back and I can’t reach it.”

“You’re longer than I am…why do you think I’d be able to reach it?”

“Because you’re smaller…you can fit into the space….I can’t” after grumbling about being teased for being small he climbed into the space between the boxes of Yev’s toys and the boxes of decorations Ian had already bought for their wedding. Soon enough he was backing out of the closet on all fours dragging the box out with him. “What the fuck do we need so many lights for?” Mickey bitched.

“We need this many because we’re going to make the whole place look like a Winter Wonderland.” Ian grinned excitedly which only gained him an eye roll from Mickey. “come one Mick we’re doing this for Yev.”

“Fine,” Mickey grumbled, “What time does the Rugrat get here anyways?”

“Svet called when you were in the shower…she said she’ll bring him by in about an hour. I’m preparing you for the fight you’re about to have with him…he wants a tree this year.” Ian said.

“He wants a tree or you want a tree?” Mickey asked as he made his way into the kitchen to pour a cup of coffee.

“Uh…both” Ian proudly said as he broke the seal of tape on the box.

“Can’t we just like get a wreath of something?”

“No kids wants to wake up on Christmas morning and go look for gifts under a wreath, Mick.” Ian said as he grabbed Mickey’s cup of coffee to take a sip.

“Bitch…get your own coffee.” Mickey bitched.

“Why are you extra grumpy around Christmas time, huh? Aren’t you supposed to be happy that Mandy is coming in like a week?”

“I’m not extra grumpy…I’m the same amount of grumpy as always.”

“No….you’re extra grumpy.” Ian said leaving his box to the side and making his way over to his fiancé wrapping his arms around him , “do you need me to suck your dick to cheer you up?”

“I always need you to suck my dick.”

Ian seemed to think quite deeply about this before saying, “I’ve got an idea…you know how you like presents?”

“Who doesn’t like presents?” Mickey asked incredulously as he kissed at the side of Ian’s neck.

“Well…how about everyday until Christmas I give you gift and in turn…you let me do whatever I want to the apartment, I’m talking lights, tinsel, a big fucking tree. All that shit.”

Mulling it over in his head, Mickey had to clarify, “Are we talking sexual presents or mundane shit like socks?”

“Hmm, a mixture of both…trust me I know what you like.” Ian licked the spot under a Mickey’s ear.

“Okay…sounds like a plan…do I have to get you shit too?”

“You don’t have to…but if you want to I’m not gonna stop you.”

“Did this just turn into like a twelve days of Christmas kinda thing?” Mickey asked pulling back with furrowed brows, “did you just use the prospect of sex to rope me into your festivities?”

“Who me?” Ian asked feigning innocence, “why you gotta be such a Grinch, huh?”

“Because he’s fucking awesome.”

So, it’s not that Mickey didn’t like Christmas. Growing up he was just quite indifferent to the occasion. He usually associated it with cold winters that had him freezing his nuts off or being in juvie. And although Mickey wouldn’t admit it, due to some attempt to maintain the façade of the thug he was no longer, he actually grew to love Christmas with Ian. The redhead always managed to go overboard and make Mickey feel for a few short weeks like he was living a totally different life. So maybe he was being difficult when he pretended to not like the decorations of the big fuss Ian made. But in reality, what he appreciated more than the look of the apartment when Ian was done with it, was the extra effort Ian made to make sure Mickey enjoyed it. He was always that extra bit loving, or sensual or just cute when it came to Christmas and Mickey wasn’t sure if it was because Ian wanted him to have a good Christmas or if the festive spirit just made Ian extra loving. Either way he secretly loved it. Mickey wasn’t even aware of how much he loved it.

 

•

  
The first few days of Ian’s little gift giving seemed to be right up Mickey’s alley…literally. With morning blowjobs and shower sex Mickey was in some sort of constant post orgasm bliss. It was around the fifth day when he was walking to the platform to get onto the L that his phone buzzed in his pocket. After struggling to unlock it with his cumbersome gloves, he finally revealed a text from his freckled fiancé.

Ian: I won’t be home when you get there, I’ve gone to drop Yev off at Kev and V’s and I’ll be picking up your fifth present. Take a bath, put on something nice for when I get back.

He couldn’t help but smile at the message. Ian kept making a bigger and bigger deal out of all the small things making Mickey have this growing feeling appreciation bubbling inside him. Since he and Ian had finally quit fucking around and Ian got a handle on his bipolar, they had been nothing short of happy. And sure there were a few ups and downs but Mickey had never felt so loved in his life and it was something he wouldn’t trade for the world. As he got off his at his stop and climbed off the platform he crossed the street and headed straight to Dave’s bakery. He bought an entire Mocha Fudge Cake that was Ian’s absolute favourite not settling for the tiny slices they sold. He then held the dessert to his chest as he braced for the cold walk back to the apartment.

When he got back to their apartment he placed the cake in the fridge and made sure to take that bath Ian suggested and then he pulled on some of his nicest clothes. Mickey was a homebody. He’d rather sit at home and enjoy Ian uncensored, unfiltered company rather than sit at a snooty restaurant with snooty people with their snooty thoughts. But once in blue moon he sucked it up and he got himself into something nice because going out to cheesy romantic dinners was something Ian loved. He was sitting on the couch in his new black jeans with no holes (I know, shocker) and a navy blue short sleeved button down shirt that was light and no overly dressed up but not too casual. He sat there looking around their now decorated apartment. Ian had really outdone himself this year. The faux Christmas tree stood tall and proud adorned in red gold and green ornaments with glittered poinsettias tucked about its body. Their were snow globes that lines the mantle….because Mickey Fuck Milkovich had a mantle now. The fairy lights were intertwined with green garlands that hung above their doorways and there were now red throw pillows that added colour to the usual dull room. Mickey hadn’t noticed but soon after he had leaned back into the couch he had nodded off.

It was the sound of the door closing that made him jolt up from his sleep. When he looked back he found Ian walking into the kitchen carrying a couple bags of takeout food. “Hey,” he called as he got up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen.

“Hey. I didn’t see you there. I thought you were probably still in the shower.” Ian said as he set the bags down and walked over to Mickey. “Damn. You look good” he said as he took in the sight of his fiancé. He dipped his head in the crook of Mickey’s neck as he wrapped his arms work done his lover’s waist, “damn you smell good.” He kissed the soft skin of Mickey’s neck.

“What’s for dinner?” Mickey asked as he looked over at the bags.

“You.” Ian said as he lavished the skin at his lips.

“Dude…you did not make me get dressed up to rip the clothes off me.” Mickey chuckled as Ian’s breath tickled his neck.

“Actually, I did, we’re not going anywhere. I bought Thai from that place you like. And I figured you’d be dessert.” Ian wiggled his red eyebrows as he pulled his face back to look at the raven haired man.

“Uhm. I’m all good with me being dessert…but what about actual dessert first?”

Ian’s brows furrowed as Mickey pulled away and walked toward the fridge. He pulled the door open and carefully took the cake out setting it on the counter. Ian’s eyes opened wide as he childish grin stretched across his lips.

“Mick! You bought me this?”

“Yea…it’s your fifth day gift.” Before Mickey could say anymore Ian’s lips crashed into his in rough kiss that was just very much them. The kiss was deep, intense and filled with want completely opposite to Ian’s sweet, languid to hue that licked its way into Mickey’s mouth. He pulled back shortly, “if we continue like that I’ll never get to eat this cake and I really want to.” Mickey just laughed as he walked over to get plates for them to have dinner.

That night they spent entwined in each other’s arms on the couch, eating Mickey’s favourite dinner and Ian’s favourite dessert, laughing and stealing small kissed like they were still kids in love.

 

 

•

  
“So…what do you think about a pet?”

Ian’s head jerked up from where he sat on the floor of their living room wrapping gifts for his siblings to dart a concerned glance Mickey’s way. Mickey looked down to where he was taping paper around the scarf Debbie insisted he bought for Mandy. Ian had always guessed that the pet talk would surface what won’t hem having a toddler kid and all. He just always assumed he’d be the one who’d be doing the asking.

“Who are you and what have you done with my Mickey?” He asked earning him a middle finger from his lover.

“It’s just…at thanksgiving, Yev drew that picture and said he wanted a kitten and I figured we’d get him one.” He said as he continued avoiding eye contact.

Just then the door knocked and Mickey quickly got up to answer it. When he did, Yev came barreling into his arms yelling “DAD!!!!!!!”

“Hey little man!” He said laying a kiss on his boy’s head. “Svet,” he greeted as he walked into the apartment putting the kids bag down at the door.

“He wanted to stop by, and tell you what he wants for Christmas.” She said he accent thick and stern as always.

“Really? What do you want kid?”

“Where’s Bean?” He asked instead gunning toward the living room to find Ian. “Bean?” He called.

“Is that a tiny Sprout I hear?” Ian called back just as Yev rounded the corner. The blonde kid grinned widely as he dived into Ian.

“What are you doing here baby boy?” Ian asked as yev climbed onto the couch where Mickey sat down.

“Mama brought me so I could tell you what I want from Christmas.”

“Oh did she?” Ian asked as Yev nodded.

“What do you want kid?” Mickey asked.

“Remember how I said I wanted a kitten?”

“Mhm” Mickey answered eying Ian. If it was one thing Yev had, was impeccable timing.

“Well I changed my mind, I want a puppy. And I want that car Hot Wheels…the blue one with the yellow flames. And I want to wake up here for Christmas.”

It was tradition, that Yev would spend Christmas Eve with Svetlana and then come over later on Christmas Day.

“Well, Sprout, did you write your letter to Santa? Asking about the puppy and car?”

“Yea…But Nika said Santa doesn’t buy toys for little Russian boys.” He said pouting his lip. Mickey shot a glance in Svetlana’s direction as she quickly raided her hands in mock surrender.

“Firstly, Yev. That’s not true. Secondly, you’re not a little Russian boy, you’re a little American boy. You were born here. Not in Russia. Okay?”

“Okay.” He said he head still hanging low.

“And if you want to wake up here for Christmas and your mom says it’s okay, then you can.” Yev then turned back to look at his mom with an instant smile on his face as he begged.

“Only if you help clean your room” she said sternly.

“Well I guess we’re getting a dog.” Ian said as he walked back into the living room shortly after Svetlana and Yevgeny left.

Mickey just laughed softly as he shakes his head, “what?” Ian inquired.

“That fucking kid has you wrapped around his little pinky finger.”

“He really does, you ready for your gift?” Ian asked as he jumped over the back of the couch to sit next to Mickey.

“I’m really starting to love this getting showered with presents everyday.” Mickey said smiled as he stuck the last gift tag onto a present. He then put it on the coffee table then turned his body to face Ian.

Ian’s fingers gently stroked over mickeys bare knees right under the hem of his shorts trailing up and down leaving goosebumps in its wake. “So…” he said as he reached over while still caressing Mickey’s leg to kiss at his chin and jaw, “you know how you like it hard….” Peck, “and rough,” he pecked closer the Mickey’s lips, “and you like it when we go fast and dirty?” He asked his voice low, tantalizing as Mickey let a few soft moans escape his lips. “Mhmm.” He hummed as Ian’s lips went lower down to his neck to suck on his sensitive skin.

“Well, we’re not gonna do that.” He licked over the portion of his he’d been sucking in before pulling back to look into Mickey’s blown out pupils.

“I thought this is suppose to be a gift for me?” Mickey asked chasing Ian’s lips as he moved closer to him.

“It is. I’m gonna take real good care of you but you’re gonna have to wait…while I have some fun.” He said letting Mickey kiss his neck and his jaw.

“Fuck.” Mickey whispered. He may not have ever admitted it to Ian, but he actually liked when Ian slowed down sometimes. His body would react in the most foreign way as it tingled from his head to toes.

Ian then pushed him lightly as he got off the couch, “Give me five minutes, and come in when I call you.” And with that he was gone down the corridor.

Five minutes later when Mickey was being summoned to the bathroom he quickly got up and followed the sound of Ian’s voice. “Don’t go in the bedroom! I’m in the bathroom!” Ian shouted just as Mickey was about to push the door to their room open. He turned away and headed further down the corridor. When he opened the white wooden door he was greeted with…Well an unexpected sight. The lights to the bathroom were cutoff and there were clusters of glowing candles on probably ever flat surface Ian could find. Ian was stood in the middle of the bathroom with his arms out in a ta-da motion.

The fruity smell of the warm bubble bath that was sitting in the tub wafted up through the air and Mickey smiled gently at his lover. He closed the space between them and he crashed his lips into Ian’s. Ian smiled through the kiss, “You know you don’t gotta do this shit, right? I’m good with a sweaty fuck against the bedroom door.” Mickey laughed.

“I know…but sometimes you deserve to be pampered.” Ian said before he pressed his lips to Mickey’s. Ian slowly undressed them both and then directed Mickey into the tub. He situated then so that he was sitting with his back against the tub and Mickey back was against his chest as his legs framed the sides of Mickey’s body.

Mickey leaned back against Ian as freckled fingers ran over his skin, massaging gently and soaking him. His head titled back into Ian’s shoulder he couldn’t help but elicit small moans of pleasure. Being in the field of construction it was pretty fucking rare for Mickey to be this damn relaxed. His eyes were closed as Ian put more pressure into his massaging fingers kneading away the tension in Mickey’s back. Mickey’s eyes fluttered open as Ian began leaving open mouthed kisses along his neck. And then he saw it. Strings of twinkling fairy lights bordering the room, bringing some of that Christmas vibe from the living room in with them. And when Mickey was this relaxed and turned on he found it hard to hate.

He pressed back against Ian as he felt like he couldn’t be close enough. Ian couldn’t help but smile at the gesture so he wrapped an arm around Mickey’s torso pressing them closer together. It wasn’t often that Mickey got like this. Completely blissed out, and relaxed, but when he did, boy did Ian love it.

“Why don’t we get out, and go to the bedroom.” Ian said softly into Mickey’s ear. Soon enough they were stepping out of the warm water and wrapping themselves in towels to dry off. The padded down the corridor to their room. Ian pushed the door open and Mickey found a similar scene as the bathroom. Except the candles weren’t lit yet. Ian clearly made his way around the bedroom with Mickey’s lighter adding small buds of light throughout. He put the lighter back onto the night stand then grabbed Mickey’s wrist pulling him in the direction of the bed. Standing at the foot of their queen size bed Ian cradled Mickey’s face in his hands as he brought his lips slowly to his future husband’s. Revelling in the softness of Mickey’s lips he licked at them allowing them to part. The kiss remained as languid and lazy as Ian had promised as he turned Mickey and gently lowered him onto the bed. They pulled away only long enough for them to crawl higher up onto the mattress.

Ian hovered over Mickey feeling his warmth pressed up beneath him as their tongues twist and turn on each other. Ian pulled back reluctantly as he instructed Mickey to turn over onto his stomach. After doing just that Mickey patiently waited…which is so unlike him… for what he was hoping would come. And sure enough his fiancé knew him and delivered. Ian left wet open mouthed kisses down Mickey’s back as he made his way closer and closer to the cleft of him lover’s ass. He nipped at the smooth skin as used both hands to spread Mickey apart. And boy did he devour him, basking in the sound that was the raven haired man moaning as he begged for more pushing back toward Ian as he sucked against his hole. Ian pulled back when Mickey reached back his hand to hold Ian’s head closer between his cheeks. Mickey whined at the loss of Ian’s tongue against him. Ian then raked his fingers up and down the thick thighs of his lover chuckling lowly at how tortured he was becoming.

“Please. Ian, please.”

“Please what? Tell me what you want, Mick.” Ian whispered hotly in his ears as he brought his body down against him.

Mickey wasn’t even aware of the groan he made as Ian’s hard member settled between his cheeks. Ian began kissing at Mickey’s neck as he rocked his hips grinding. Precome beginning to smear on the small of Mickey’s back.

“Fuck.” He whispered as he waited for Mickey to respond. As much as he was enjoying torturing Mickey. He sure as hell didn’t think his dick could last very long.

“Say it Mick. You sound so good when you say it. You know I love to hear you ask for it.” Ian crooned in his ear sucking the lobe between his lips.

“Ian” Mickey whispered too lost in the friction that Ian caused as he ground down on him.

“Come on, Mick…you can do it.”

“M-m…”

“There you go.”

“Make love to me Ian.”

And that’s exactly what Ian did. He slowly prepared Mickey before slicking himself up and sliding into his lover. He stay lying against Mickey’s back as he slowly rocked his hips carrying both of them over the edge.

“Fuck I love you.” Ian said as he rolled off Mickey he quickly made his way around the room outing the candles and then settled beside Mickey again.

“Thanks.” Mickey whispered filled with exhaustion.

“You’re welcome.” Ian kisses Mickey’s swollen lips as he tugged him closer in his arms to fall asleep.

 

•

 

The process of choosing a puppy from the shelter was a struggle in itself. Trying to figure out how they were going to hide the thing was another. After Ian and Mickey had spent the better half of an hour trying to choose between two puppies, Ian finally gave in and let Mickey have his way, choosing a tiny black pug that was cowering away in the corner of the pen.

“So…how are we suppose to hide him from Sprout?” Ian asked from the passenger seat where he had the cute little black pug in his lap.

As mickey turned onto their street he looked at Ian, “you think Lip will mind keeping him?”

“I don’t know. I can call him and ask though.” They both let a comfortable silence settle over them as they went into their apartment. It was relief a half an hour later when Lip agreed he’d keep the puppy over night and bring it back the next morning before Yev could wake up.

After Lip came by and got the yet to be named dog and take him to the Gallagher’s house, Ian and Mickey began preparing for Yev to come. They both tidied his bedroom together before they sat and wrapped the small little car that Mickey insisted on getting even though he had already gotten one of the things on Yev’s list…because he knew for a fact Svetlana wouldn’t have enough cash to buy it. Ian began cooking their dinner when he heard Svetlana knocking at the door.

The toddler dove into his arms as door opened, “Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!” He yelled hugging tightly to the man he saw as his second dad.

“He wouldn’t stop yelling it.” Svet said as she brought in his backpack. As Yev got his feet back on the floor he grabbed the backpack from his mother and ran in the direction of the living room with the two adults following behind him.

“Where’s Mickey?” Svetlana asked.

“He just went to take a nap. He was up all night.” He said smirking at her causing her to scoff in disgust.

They both turned their attention back to the little boy who unzipped his backpack pulling out two awfully wrapped gifts from it and chucking them under the tree before taking a step back and then kneeling back down to readjust them.

“What’s that Sprout?” Ian asked breaking the child’s concentration.

“Nothing.” He said innocently as he walked down the corridor toward the bedroom where his father was sleeping.

Ian smiled shaking his head at how much the little kid reminded him of Mickey. He turned his attention back to Svetlana, “Are you and Nika coming by for lunch tomorrow?”

“Da. I wanted to ask favour.”

“Shoot.” He said as he went back to the kitchen.

“Nika and I want to go on a vacation.” She said quietly.

“Oh sweet. Where to?”

She took a seat at kitchen counter, “the Caribbean.”

“That’s fun. Yev will love the beach. If you’re bringing this up because you think Mick will throw a fit. I’m sure he’ll be fine with it.”

“That’s the thing, we didn’t get a honeymoon.” She said waiting for Ian to figure it out.

He furrowed his brows in confusion before it clicked. “Oh…oooh. You mean you want Yev to stay here?” They had come a long way, all of them. And Yev has lived part time with Ian Mickey But it was always with Svetlana looming close by. This would be different. She’d be out of the country.

“Yes. Where else would he go?”

“When are we talking?”

“From News Years Eve. Two weeks. It’s not like you two have other plans.”

“True…why not tell Mick?”

“He’s nicer to you.” She said picking herself and her purse up, “we’ll be here tomorrow at 12.”

She was almost to the door when she turned back, “And Ian?”

“Yeah?”

“The dog stays here.” Wait how the fuck did she know? Ian wondered as his eyes scanned the apartment for any signs of the puppy being there. And he came up with absolutely none. He and Mickey were really careful. Svet always knew and she always creeped him out when she did that.

 

•

  
After Ian had finished cooking he made his way to the bedroom to find Mickey and Yev cuddled together in the middle of their bed sleeping. And he may have stood their looking for a while. And he may have taken a picture for he wallpaper on his phone, but he really couldn’t help it. They were just really freaking cute.

“Bean?” Yev asked at the dinner table later while the ate.

“Yes?”

“What did you ask Santa for?” Yev asked causing Mickey to smile around the spoon of food he stuck in his mouth.

“Well…nothing.” Ian answered. Yev’s jaw dropped dramatically, “WHAT? Why?” The kid honestly seemed appalled.

“Well…uh…I don’t need anything. Everything I’ll ever need or want. I got it right here with me.” Ian said gesturing around the table to Mickey and Yev himself.

“Oh.” Yev said grinning and giggling. Ian looked up meeting Mickey’s blue eyes that were filled with something he’d never get tired of seeing there. Happiness.

The three of them snuggled into the couch and turned on Home Alone until Yev had dozed off on Mickey’s chest. They took him to his bedroom tucking him in causing him to stir.

“Goodnight, kid” Mickey said kissing his forehead.

“Goodnight Pap, Goodnight Bean.” He said sleepily.

“Goodnight Sprout.”

They both quietly got up walking out, “dad?”

“Yeah?” Mickey asked turning back.

“I really want a puppy.” Yev said turning over and falling back into sleep.

 

•

 

They were both settled back into the couch under a thick blanket with Mickey idly running his fingers circular motions on Ian’s knee. “So…What do you think about Yev living with us for two weeks?”

Mickey huffed a sarcastic laugh, “I fucking wish. You think she-devil is gonna let us keep him for two weeks?”

“What if she is?”

Mickey looked at Ian confused and skeptically as he asked, “what you talking bout, Red? Spit it out.”

“She And Nika are going on their honeymoon for New Years Eve.”

Mickey seemed to think about it- how absolutely perfect that would be, “I couldn’t think of a better way to ring in the new year.”

They sat in silence again staring at the tv until Mickey said, “So I figured since it’s the last day of your gift giving spectacle I’d get you something.” He removed Ian’s legs that were stretched across him and made his way to the Christmas tree. “It’s nothing huge but it’s something I saw and well I figured that since I didn’t do it right the first time…” he quickly situated himself on one knee in front Ian.

Ian covered his open mouth in shock as he sat up. “Mick” he whispered.

“Ian Gallagher…will you do me the best fucking honour of being my husband?” He said flipping the small black box open to reveal two rings both sporting similar designs.

“Mick…yes. Yes a millions times.” He pulled Mickey’s face to his crashing their lips together.

When they both finally needed air and broke the kiss Mickey said, “I got them at the pawn shop… they belonged to these Russian brothers who were hiding in the US…well according to the guys that sold me them but I honestly think he was just bullshiting me to get me to buy them.”

“It’s perfect, Mickey. I love it. I also have your last gift. Just hold on a second.” Ian said as he disappeared into their bedroom coming back with a gift box.

Mickey rose his eyebrows quizzically, “Am I gonna find some weird kinky sex shit you want to try?”

“Shut up and just open it.” Ian said as he sat next to Mickey.

Mickey pulled at the ribbon tying the box and then popped the lid. After fishing through the shredded paper that filled the box his hand hit something hard. He grabbed onto it and pulled it out revealing a leather bound black book. When Mickey turned it over and saw it was an engraved artist’s sketchbook, real fucking tears filled up in his eyes as he fingers traced the engraved letters

Mikhailo A. Milkovich

“I know how much you used to love to draw. I figured it’s time you get back into it.”

“Ian!”

“What? You don’t like it?” Ian asked flustered now.

“Fuck…no I love it. But this is so fucking expensive. Why’d you do that?”

“Because I thought you deserved it.”

“I don’t….you went and got me a fucking expensive book and I got you a ring from the pawn shop”

“Mickey… I love this. This is the most thoughtful thing. I don’t care where you got it or how much you paid for it. The fact that you felt you even needed to buy me something…”

“I do love it…it’s just…you shouldn’t have done that.”

“Maybe…but I saved especially to buy that.”

“Thank you.” Mickey whispered before cradling Ian’s face in his hands and softly kissing him much unlike the gift before.

That Christmas turned out the be the one Mickey didn’t even know was part of his dreams. Lip had come by the next morning at 5 am and dropped the puppy off. Yev only woke up two hours later jumping on his fathers shaking them awake. Mickey could swear he burst an eardrum with how fucking loud Yev squealed when he saw the dog. Ian bets he squealed louder when he opened the car. The three of them spent the morning snuggled together until Mickey and Ian began cooking lunch. Svetlana And Nika came by later that day and they all cramped themselves around Mickey and Ian’s table eating. They sat and played with Yev and his new toys until they all got themselves ready, the dog Yev insisted on calling Cheeto included and made their ways to the Gallagher house when they had dinner and laughed and drank enjoying the happy hyped up energy that always came with stepping through doors of that old blue house on North Wallace. It turned out Christmas the Ian Gallagher way wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
